Umbrella
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: After being kicked out by Itachi, Deidara wanders around for a new place when he bumps into an old friend. Will Sasori really be okay about Deidara's assumption or will the redhead kick the blond out of his own place like the other three? - DeiSaso
1. Lifesaver!

This is freaking random. I don't know where it came from. And I'm serious. Oh well.

I'm thinking, should I make this a one-shot or a multi-chaptered fic? :D

**Umbrella**

"W-what?!" Somebody screamed, their voice ringing throughout the building. "You can't kick me out! Itachi!" A blond was literally on his knees, hands raised as if to praise the dark haired youth in front of him. The boy, Itachi, threw a suitcase or two at the pleading blond.

Itachi looked coldly down at the blond who was giving it his all for a last puppy-dog-eyes and pout. "No, Deidara. It's been a week already. Find another place." With that, the door slammed shut and Deidara picked himself up, pouting and angry. He took his bags and stamped out of the hall.

Some friend, Deidara thought. He had just gotten into town and Pein had kicked him out of Konan's apartment. Well, it wasn't as if Deidara liked Konan or they did anything. Deidara simply did not go for girls, to state ever so frankly. Pein was just being paranoid. Deidara had been thinking, _Those damned piercings have gotten to his brain, yeah._ He snickered at that, forgetting for a second that he had no place to crash in for the night.

As he entered the elevator, he frowned at his reflection and dropped his bags, hands now crossed and eyebrows contorted. Could his friends even lay it off for a while? He'd seriously been kicked out of Konan, Kisame and Itachi's apartment. Kisame was a good roommate but the dude got annoying sometimes, never the less, he was still kicked out. Itachi was good, he was clean, quiet, gave Deidara his space but very picky. If one hair was out of place then the Uchiha would rave about it. Deidara groaned and walked out of the elevator. He dropped his bags at the entrance, telling the doorman that he'd come for it later.

As he stepped out of the apartment – Itachi lived in a god damn luxurious apartment! – He felt damp and cold. He pulled at his jacket and glared as it started to rain. "Great, yeah. Is this your payback, Pein, yeah, for thinking I slept with your girlfriend?" Deidara grumbled, hands crossed as he kicked at a can. He hated Pein. He hated Kisame. He hated Uchiha Itachi because they couldn't even spare a room for their friend.

Well, that was a bit unfair. They had shared their homes but sometimes, Deidara really did mess up and pushed at the wrong buttons. So yeah, it's his entire fault.

As he rounded a corner, he frowned again as the rain fell harder. He groaned, hands now raking through his hair, his visible blue eye crazed looking. "I am...officially screwed, yeah." Deidara told himself.

"You were already screwed to start with, Deidara." Someone said behind him, it was a dead pan, as if the being was very uninterested in all of humanity. Deidara fixed his face into the worst glare he could muster and whirled around. He was expecting to see that good for nothing Pein but what he saw was a rather short, childish and _short_ redhead with muddy brown eyes.

"...Sa...Sori?" Deidara said, he had not spoken to the redhead for over a year now and the sight was really something to behold.

Sasori was in a black coat, an umbrella over his head and he looked apathetically at Deidara. "What are you waiting for?" Sasori said, eyebrow rose as he tilted his head.

Deidara blinked, hand pulling at the cuffs of his jacket.

Feeling the need to explain the matter further to the incompetent blond, Sasori said in a tone that was strained to keep calm. "You're wet." He stated frankly and raised his hand a bit, indicating that Deidara should share his umbrella.

Relief rushing through him, a grin on his face, Deidara pranced and pounced at Sasori, tackling the shorter redhead into a hug. "Lifesaver, Sasori, yeah!" Deidara breathed, engulfing Sasori in his hug. The redhead stayed limp and unmoving until Deidara pushed himself away from him.

Sasori's cheeks seemed flushed at the slightest bit. Deidara grabbed the umbrella from Sasori and raised it on top of their heads. "I was always taller than you, yeah. Shortie." Deidara teased, hand around Sasori's shoulder for no apparent reason.

When he was with Sasori, Deidara felt the need to drop it all. He could be the complete idiot that he is when they were together, and even though Sasori was more or less strained and just keeping calm, deep down, he did enjoy the blond's company.

"So, yeah..." Deidara said as the two of them continued to walk down the wet road.

"Itachi called me. He kicked you out of his apartment and now you need a place to go," Sasori said matter-of-factly, being the know it all that he is.

Deidara blinked and pulled his hand away from Sasori. He grinned lopsidedly at the redhead and shrugged. "Great, then! Thanks for the invite. Let's go back at the prick's apartment. I left my bags there."

Sasori stopped walking. He looked at Deidara, his usually half-lidded eyes opened. "What?"

"Hey, hey, we're roommates now, right, yeah?" Deidara pulled at Sasori's wrist and started dragging the redhead towards the Uchiha's apartment.


	2. You don't put a phone in a microwave

This is...I don't know.

God. I'm being extremely random in what I type right now. The idea of this is when a friend and his friends went to his house. They ended up, well...-shrug- Abusing the microwave...and the freezer.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Plot's mine.

**Chapter 2**

**First Night: No, honey, you don't put a phone in a microwave**

Deidara pushed the door open and stared at the inside of Sasori's apartment. Well, it wasn't what he expected. He'd expected Sasori to be a man of simpler terms but dear god...Sasori's apartment was huge! Probably thrice as large as Itachi's. And that was saying something – it didn't even look like an apartment, more like a condo for rich studs.

His mouth dropped open as he stepped on the marble floor, bags dropped. He had pouted all the way here because Sasori and Itachi made it a point to say a few "things" to each other about a certain freeloader blond. He slammed the door behind him and jumped on the couch, arms spread out as he looked at the ceiling.

"This looks like something that comes out from a dream, yeah." Deidara said. The door clicked open and Sasori banged it close, hair dripping wet, clothes soaked and face flushed with anger. He was always one to hold his emotions in but the blond was being a complete spazz. More so than usual.

He walked over towards Deidara who was busy flipping through the channels and snatched the remote from his hand. He threw it over his shoulder and the remote landed with a dull thud on the other side of the room. "Deidara. What the _hell_ are you thinking?"

Deidara looked taken aback, he contemplated, a finger on his chin and pouted at Sasori, his lower lip pushed out. "B-but Sasori...You can't let me sleep on the streets? Like a...Like a hobo!"

The redhead ran a hand through his already-messy-hair and shook his head as he fell on the chair behind him. Great. Now the furniture was soaked because ditzy Deidara wanted to hog the umbrella all to himself.

"Cause you know, 'Sori, that we already have a hobo, yeah." Deidara perked up and smiled coyly at Sasori. The shorter youth tilted his head as if prompting Deidara to continue. "We have Hidan for that!" Sasori could've face-palmed himself but instead, he composed himself and stood up, throwing his coat on the hanger. Deidara stared at Sasori for a while. Well, his friend did look hot...and cute. Shrugging, Deidara chortled and removed his own jacket (which was not as soaked as Sasori's because he had the need to keep the umbrella all to himself) and hanged it on the rack.

-

He threw his bags on his new bed. Sasori's guest room was bigger than the one Itachi's place had. He walked over towards the mirror to check himself out and ran a hand through his hair, messy up his ponytail. He flipped at his bangs and grinned. He looked cute – and god was the blond vain. He pulled at his hair and brushed it using his fingers, now bringing a band to tie it up – all of it this time. He merely left a few stray locks of gold colored hair to frame his face.

"I look great like this, yeah." Deidara said, winking at his own reflection as he took off his shirt and changed to a dryer and much more comfortable one.

With one last glance, he walked out of his room only to find Sasori busy with a book. The redhead was sitting in front of the fireplace and was obviously engrossed in his material. Deciding to annoy him later, Deidara picked up the phone and went into a random room – the kitchen. He took in the place and leaned on a counter.

Punching in a friend's number, he drummed his fingers on the counter. Finally, someone picked up.

"_What do you want?_" A raspy voice said from the other end of the line.

"Money whore, yeah. I need a job since I'm staying here at Sasori's." Deidara said, a smile on his face.

"You never bothered to look for one when you were at Itachi's." Kakuzu said coldly.

Deidara shrugged, even though Kakuzu couldn't see it. "Yeah. Well, Itachi's a prick. So the job, yeah?"

"No, blondie." With that, Kakuzu hung up. Deidara frowned, eyebrows contorted. Both his eyes were now visible and they were obviously annoyed. He blew at a strand of hair and threw the phone to the counter. Deidara had anger management issues, really, he did.

He started to pace when he spotted a familiar object. "Damn you, Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara muttered, pushing a button. The microwave opened and his jammed the phone there. Accidentally – really, it was an accident – his elbows found the on button and he didn't even notice it. He walked off, grumbling, and went back to his new room.

A minute or so later, the door flew open and there stood a quite stressed-out looking Sasori. Deidara caught the smell of something burning. "You cooking, yeah?" he asked, he was lying on his stomach and was reading a magazine.

Sasori's reply was when he threw something at Deidara, a burnt looking something that reeked of burnt metal.

"What's that, yeah?" Deidara said, eyebrows raised as he looked at the thing.

"That, Deidara, was once a phone. Has it never come to you that you could eat a phone?" Sasori was gripping at the door knob. Deidara had just arrived an hour ago and he was already driving Sasori up the wall.

"No, that'd be stupid, yeah."

"Yes, Deidara. Quite stupid. Now won't you tell me why in _Hell_ you tried to heat the phone?"

Deidara was only dumbstruck. He looked at the phone then at Sasori. A dawning look of comprehension passed his handsome yet girlish features and the redhead nodded, a crooked smile on his face.

If his life wasn't on the line – well, his butt, anyway – Deidara would've taken a picture because Sasori looked like a little kid that seemed to be pissed because another kid took his toy. Now, though, Sasori was pissed because a supposed mature lad decided to act like a stupid idiot. "...It was an accident! Sorry, yeah?" Deidara tried to grin but it only came out as a grimace as Sasori gave him the look of pure annoyance and pure pissed-off-ness.


	3. I got your run away smile, baby

Okay. Skipped 4 days. XD Haha.

I just came back from exams and Viva la Vida, people! It's SUMMER! OMGLOLWUT?!

Yeah. Summer. Meh. :D

Disclaimer : ...err...you know the drill.

-

**Day 5**

**I got your runaway smile, baby**

Currently busying himself by reading Teen Vogue (Sasori gaped at the sight of Deidara even associating himself with a book, well, a magazine!) Deidara groaned. He found the articles boring and the models and all the other people in it ugly and disgusting. Thinking why people even bother to buy these kinds of books, he chucked it into the garbage bin.

He jumped to his feet, hair falling lightly on his back and ran a hand through it. He tilted his head, eyes now closed and tried to listen to whatever sound he could hear. Nothing. Sasori was off in his own little world – really, the redhead went to Collage and seeing as the school was merely a 15 minute drive, Sasori didn't feel as if he would board somewhere. He did not want to share a room with an idiot roommate. And now that the redhead thought about it, he isn't actually sharing a room with an idiot roommate; instead...he's sharing his whole house with an idiot roommate. Great.

Sasori was quite reluctant to leave Deidara in the house alone. The dangers to his great home, oh the dangers when Deidara was to be left alone. Take the telephone incident, for example, Sasori was merely in the next room and Deidara felt the need to toast their phone. Pure. Genius. Not.

But the blond had nothing to do now. Opening his eyes he crossed his arms. He walked out of his room and stepped on the marbled floor. It was cold on his bare feet and the blond was merely in his pyjamas. He didn't even pick his courses yet. Not that he cared about collage. Collage could go to hell with its annoying ideals and other crap. Deidara was not one for rules.

He flung himself on the couch and snagged the remote, flipping through the channels he stopped at a music one. Really. Why did Deidara even feel comfortable in Sasori's place? Well, why wouldn't he? It wasn't as if they had something going on between them – that time had long past.

Not that Deidara thought of it – his head buried in a pillow, the music flowing around the spacious living room – there really was no reason. But hey, at least they're good friends now. Or...Sasori wouldn't even have accepted him in his humble abode. "Hmm..." Deidara mused, it being muffled because of the pillow on his face.

There really was no cause of the misunderstanding. Deidara was busy with his own thing, wanted his own way, didn't want to be bounded but Sasori wanted him to stay and Deidara did not. So he decided to drop it all, Sasori was never one to pout and came out as brick hard and stone cold for a week or so, not even bothering to be bitter to the blond. _Did it really hurt him, yeah? _Deidara though, hand crossed beneath his head. Did he really hurt his very good friend, Sasori when he decided to "drop it all". Well, his exact words were, "Sasori, yeah. Listen. It's not like this isn't working or anything, yeah, but I don't want to be tied. Bounded. Whatever. I want to be like an explosion and blast off or something, yeah." Sasori merely nodded at his words.

But when he saw Sasori that day, for almost over a year of not setting eyes on the redhead (Sasori had moved to who knows where.) Deidara forgot about the things he had once said to him and had even thrown himself to Sasori, engulfing the shortie in a hug. Well, now, Deidara really is one to forget. But Sasori wasn't. No, Sasori won't forget what Blondie said. Rather, what Barbie said.

Well...Well...Things really were a bit shaky back then but the idea of "I'll close my eyes and I'll be at your side" kind of thing isn't working for him. He doesn't really even see Sasori like that anymore...well, at least that's what he's telling himself. The idea of a hurt Sasori, even just by his words, was something that pained the quite oblivious blond. Well, Deidara made a promise to himself : _No matter what, I'll repay Sasori. And I won't even dare hurt him, yeah! Sounds like a genius plan, eh?_

Well, coming from Deidara...yeah. Intellectual and Deidara don't much that well. But at least he made a pact with himself.

So when Sasori comes home from dinner, Deidara would do something so ingenious it would make the redhead's jaw drop!

...Or would piss him off. Either way, Deidara was going to do something.

-

7:00 in the evening, Deidara checked the time. He looked at the door. Well, he really didn't do anything special. Just bought pizza and the like. He shrugged at the idea, he heard the lock of the door click open and sat casually on his chair, reading a book in front of the dry fireplace.

Sasori hung his coat on the rack and threw his bag on the floor as well as his books and looked at Deidara, quite fazed as to what the blond was doing. "What? You're actually reading a book, I see."

Deidara looked up and grinned at Sasori. "This is one of yours, yeah."

The redhead tilted his head as if to ask "which one?" because, really, Sasori had a mountain of books.

"The one with about an exiled prince who got mixed up with terrorists and was then granted a special power by this witch of destiny and now he fights alongside the "terrorists", yeah." Deidara said this quite rapidly. It was obvious he liked the book.

Sasori blinked and ended up chuckling. It was now Deidara's turn to look at Sasori. After a minute or two, Sasori was still going strong, until the redhead broke off into a full-out fit of laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny, yeah?!" Deidara demanded, closing the book.

The shorter boy leaned against the wall, laughing hard still. Sasori looked like a little kid. With his height and his looks, who wouldn't think he was 14? Or younger. Hey, Sasori looked like a 14 year old anyway even though he was quite older than that.

"And here I thought you were...r-r-reading something significant." Sasori said, steadying himself now, his face not filled with that comic relief.

Deidara glared and pouted, book now thrown on the table and hands crossed. "You're mean, Sasori, yeah."

Sasori's eyes were drawn to the floor at the sight of the quite sad looking Deidara. He coughed and straightened up now, dusting his collar. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Here, sorry." He apologized, smiling quite angelically. Deidara seemed to be quite lost, at his words and at the smile but returned it with a grin that could've blinded an already blind man.

--

No chapter is a filler chapter! Okay. Maybe a few occasionally but these chapters are actually connected to the storyline (whatever it is, even I don't know where this thing is going) but yeah. This is a romance so I want it to go...slowly...Haha. XD

And the part with the exiled prince and stuff...well...that's Lelouch vi Britannia and the story is mroe or less Code Geass. CGR2, FTW! D

Okay. End of note. =D


End file.
